Batteries and associated charging circuitry are widely deployed in electronic devices such as smartphones, power tools, and computers. Many such devices are purchased by users and used on a regular basis, sometimes daily. Batteries, particularly rechargeable batteries, and associated control logic have been engineered to facilitate efficient charging, high capacity, and long life. However, modern advanced control logic may be underutilized in various contexts.